Kidz rule!
by kimeko-chan123
Summary: 3rd fanfic! Bad at summaries but I will try. Make sure to review after you read. I don't own D!PPGZ! or any of the covers. "What if the candy used on the girls as a prank from Kare was left over? What if the girls accidentally take it? What if the RRBZ find them in the after stage? Only fate knows what could happen."
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Konichiwa!**

**Elliot: Konichiwa kimeko-chan!**

**PPGZ: Konichiwa.**

**RRBZ: Yo...**

**Me: Why the lack of energy people!?**

**Elliot: They pre-read this!**

**Me: Uh-oh... 10 year olds that are villains+ 13 year olds that are heroines+ kimeko-chan= DANGER!**

**Brick: Why are we 10 still! I want to grow up and defeat these stupid hags!**

**Boomer: Yeah! It's no fun being so small!**

**Butch: I can't believe we are shorter than them!**

**Momoko: Deal with it!**

**Miyako: We all had to go through a long time to grow up.**

**Kaoru: And it ain't fun growing up always!**

**Me: Elliot! Do something!**

**Elliot: Kimeko-chan123 doesn't own any of the characters! Enjoy!**

**Me: That's my line! Enjoy!... too late... :(**

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~**

It was a beautiful day in Tokyo. Right now our famous heroines were relaxing at the lab to house-sit for about the whole summer.

"Mou...Professor sure did leave us a lot of work to do while he is away with Ken and Peach.", a orange haired girl said. She was sitting at the main monitor typing in various codes. Her bright pink colored eyes, scanning everything she typed in. Her red bow reflecting on the screen. She wore a milk pink dress that stopped mid-thigh with white frills and lace, a hot pink petticoat, black tights, and pink sneaker boots that loosened at the top.

"At least he gave us things to do that we know how to, Momoko-san.", a blonde haired girl said. She had bouncy pig tails and sky blue eyes that looked at the girl named Momoko with pure kindness. She wore a light blue uneven hemline dress with a dark blue trim, white jean jacket, white knee high jeggings, and baby blue flats. She was dusting the furniture to a swift yet steady rhythm and admired every one she cleaned.

"Speak for yourself Miyako! Where do these go?", a girl with raven hair that pointed in many directions said. Her lime green eyes stared at the multiple amount of test tubes in-front of her. She wore a light green T-shirt with a black long sleeved top under it. The T-shirt had a black eagle design on the front and the sleeves of the black top were rolled below the elbows. She had black skinny jeans that were complimented by a silvery chain. On her feet were green, black, and white jordans. Her hands gently picked up and moved around the tubes.

Each of them had a matching belt around their waistes.

She looked at the blonde girl named Miyako who just sweat dropped and shrugged.

"Look at the labels and Alphabetize them Kaoru.", Momoko stated without moving her eyes from the screen.

Kaoru shrugged and began to do as told. Kaoru picked up some stuff in her arms and walked over to a cabinet on the upper part of a wall. She set the random tubes on the counter and made sure the cabinet labeled "K-M" was empty.

"Oh boy candy!", Kaoru said and pulled out 3 lollipops with purple and red swirly designs. Momoko and Miyako turned around to look at her and squealed in joy. Would you blame them? That candy looked pretty good to me! More than good it made the girls' mouth water.

The 3 of them each took one and was about to shove it in their mouths when the monitor suddenly set off. It showed the Rowdy ruff Boys egging and toilet papering the lab from the outside. They were running towards the entrance of the building as the monitor showed 3 person sized holes.

The 3 of them sweat dropped. "They ran straight through a pure steel gate?", Kaoru said questioningly. "Anyway, Demashitaa Powerpuff girls Z! Deploy! Ikou!", Momoko said as the girls began to take out their belt buckles and transform.

"Hyper Blossom!"

"Rolling Bubbles!"

"Powered Buttercup!"

"Demashitaa Powerpuff girls Z!"

The girls glanced at the candy once more and then back at the ruffs on the monitor. "Just one lick...", Blossom said as she slapped herself back to her senses. She took her piece of candy and shoved it inside her vest. The other puffs copied her actions and they looked at the monitor.

Somehow the ruffs had come into the laboratory and were messing up the livingroom area. Butch fell layed on the coach with no shoes and his stinky socks on it, Brick was shooting spitballs everywhere and Boomer did the same with his earwax blasters.

Bubbles said, "Well, they certainly haven't changed over the past month."

"There's no time to waste! The bigger mess they make, the more we have to clean up!", Buttercup said with a tic mark on her head.

"Ikou!", Blossom called and they flew to the living room area without being noticed. The puffs were against the roof hoping that the boys wouldn't look up and ruin the element of surprise.

"Did you feel that?", Butch asked.

"That wind?", Brick asked.

"It was like a quick breeze.", Boomer said.

They ruffs just shrugged it off and continued what they were doing. The puffs on the roof sweat dropped and used a type of telepathy to communicate.

_"Same colors fight same colors." " Just capture them." " No more than that."_

_"Agreed!"_

Butch left his socks and shoes messily displayed on the sofa as he wandered around the living room. The girls then accidentally dropped their lollipops which landed neatly on the table.

"Hey bros! Candy!", Butch said.

Boomer and Brick stopped what they were doing and they each took a lollipop. They were about to put it in their mouths when suddenly 3 streaks of light swooped in and took the candy from the ruffs.

The ruffs turned around to see the streaks belonged to the Powerpuffs and they began to pale.

"Love fighting science legend! Demashitaa Powerpuff girls Z!", the 3 puffs yelled.

"How could you ruin such a clean home!", Bubbles half yelled.

"How could you try to steal our candy!?", Blossom yelled.

" Not cool dudes!", Buttercup said as she summoned her hammer.

"What will you hags do?", Brick asked.

"We ain't scared!", Butch said.

"Boys are way tougher than girls!", Boomer said.

That made Buttercup fume.

"A girl can be just as strong as a guy you dirty little brat!", Buttercup yelled at him and glared. She was glaring so hard that her eyes were charging for her laser eye attack. She began to hit the ruffs with her hammer to a whack-a-mole rhythm. Why use a special attack when you have a giant hammer right in your hands.

"Bubble popper!", Bubbles said as she attacked the boys making them collapse a bit. When the ruffs were close enough together, Blossom used her Yo-yo to tie them up.

"That was easier than I thought it would be.", Bubbles said.

"Right? Now time for candy!",Blossom squealed.

"Ittadakimasu!" , the 3 puffs yelled in unison with glee and shoved the large swirly lollipops in their mouths. As soon as they did, a cloud of smoke appeared.

"Uwaaaaaaaah...aaaaaaaaaah...", the girls choired from within the dust cloud. As the cloud grew the ruffs were released from Blossom's yo-yo and fell into a pile, still unconscious. Brick was on the bottom, Boomer was next to him, and the bare-footed Butch was spread across both their stomachs. The cloud began to dis-appear and 3 petite little girls appeared, with our original heroines gone.

The 3 girls began to poke the ruffs' heads at a continuous pattern. "Onii-san?", one of the girls called out after poking Boomer's head on last time. The ruffs slowly began to wake up. "I'm up okay?", Boomer said. "Did someone call me onii-san?", he asked himself and turned around to see a little girl with blonde pony tails and light blue eyes. A little blue clip complimented her bangs. The little girl smiled gently and said, "Ohaiyo! Onii-san!"

The little girl hugged him for a second and Boomer asked, "Bros, did we ever have a sister?"

His brothers looked at him as if he was crazy when suddenly another little girl went up to Brick and asked, "What's wrong onii-san?" She had orange hair and bubblegum pink eyes. Her bow was small as it held her ponytail gently.

Another girl with raven hair that was messy and had a green clip at each side that complimented her lime green eyes."Onii-san looks like he saw a ghost.", the girl said as she poked Butch's cheek.

The 3 ruffs jumped back and hit the sofa with their backs."Who are you?", Brick asked.

The 3 little girls looked at each other then back at the ruffs.

"I am Bwossom.(I am Blossom.)", the orange haired toddler said.

"My wame id Bubbulz.( My name is Bubbles.)", the blonde haired girl said.

"I am Bwuttercwup.(I am Buttercup.)", the raven haired girl said.

The ruffs became super shocked. These 4 year old girls are no other than the PPGZ.

Butch busted out in laughter and pointed at Buttercup. "These are the hags!? They are younger than us!", Butch said as he laughed harder while pointing at Buttercup. Buttercup became a bit annoyed, make that very annoyed at Butch, so she bit his finger with one hard chomp then stopped.

"Ow! She bit me!", Butch said as Brick and Boomer laughed.

"Its wot powite too point at peopel you woh!( Its not polite to point at people you know!)", Buttercup said as the other puffs crossed their arms and nodded.

"These shrimps won't do us any harm. They ain't got cooties yet.", Brick said as he lifted Blossom to eye level.

He then put Blossom down and he said, " Ikou."

The girls began to cry as the boys slowly began to leave. The ruffs stopped and turned to them.

"Nani?", Boomer asked the mini-puffs.

"We dwont wanna be awone.(We don't want to be alone.)", Blossom said.

The ruffs looked at each other and sighed. Guilt had washed over them so they did what they thought would make the guilt go away.

Brick picked up Blossom on his shoulders, Boomer put Miyako on his shoulder, and Butch had Buttercup swinging on his arm.

"Looks like we are baby-sitting for who knows how long.", Butch said as the ruffs left the lab and headed for their hideout.

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

**Me: Yay! First chappie complete!**

**Elliot: Really? Felt pretty quick to me.**

**Me: Be quiet... ruin my fun...**

**Elliot: *sweatdrops* g-gomen...**

**Me: A-anyway, where is the RRBZ and PPGZ? Why are we in my room? Uh-oh! The closet!**

**The PPGZ and RRBZ disco out of my closet.**

**Elliot: What is in there!? Narnia!?**

**Me: *sweat drops***

**Blossom: Anyway! Kimeko-chan is holding something special!**

**Bubbles: A fellow writer inspired her to have any review on once per chatroom chapter. You can come again but wait for a proper turn.**

**Buttercup: Or you can choose a counterpart pair.**

**Brick: Why do we have girl DNA in us anyway!**

**Blossom: May I remind you that these girls made your superpowers possible.**

**Brick: I take that back.**

**Butch: Whatever.**

**Boomer: This is a chatroom? No wonder there is always a camera around!**

**Boomer pokes camera and we lose connection.**

**Please hold for the connection to reset.**

**Reset-ing.**

**Will be complete if you review and leave dares please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hi hi!**

***No one is here***

**Me: N-not again...I'm so alone...*cries***

**Elliot walks in and notices me curled up in a ball on my bed.**

**Elliot: I'm sorry! Traffic was holding me back a bit! I'm here now! Don't cry!**

**Me: *looks at him with tears dripping *E-Elliot?**

**Elliot: Yes Kawaii-chan?**

**Me: Thankyou baka. *wipes my tears away and smile***

**Elliot: You know it ain't nice to call someone that cheers you up a baka.**

**Me: Gomen...XP where is everyone?**

**Elliot: Let me check...TO NARNIA!*runs into my closet as I sweat drop***

**Elliot comes out while holding onto the arms of a boy and girl.**

**Me: Yuna-chan!Kaito-san!* I engulf our visitors in a hug***

**Yunakuroba: Nice to see you again too!**

**Kaito: Thanks for having us over!**

**Me: No problem! Have you seen the PPGZ and RRBZ?**

**Yunakuroba and Kaito: Yes.**

**Elliot: Where?**

**Me: KYAAAA!**

**Elliot: What's wrong!?**

**Me: I felt something tickle my feet for a minute!**

**Yunakuroba: Really?**

**Kaito: Interesting...**

**The PPGZ and RRBZ doggie pile me out of no where screaming: From Narnia!**

**Me: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**My eyes turn red and I throw them all off of me.**

**Momoko: Should have seen that coming...**

**Miyako: I thought that red eyes only happen when she is angry.**

**Me: Listen up slackers! This is also a protection mode.**

**Kaoru: Cool!**

**Brick: She ain't gonna go monster on us is she?**

**Boomer: Think about what our other fanfic authors did... Now imagine what she will do...**

**Butch: She wouldn't!**

**Me: Try me.*smirks***

**Yunakuroba: Is it always like this?**

**Elliot: Sometimes...**

**Kaito: Can I do the disclaimer?**

**Me: Sure thing slacker. One mistake and you will go into a 1-hour-non-stop fitness routine!**

**Kaito: AYE SIR! XD Kimeko-chan123 doesn't own any of the characters used.**

**Yunakuroba: Enjoy the story!**

**Me: What she said!**

**~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~**

(The RRBZ's secret hideout)

"A baby hag...that's something you don't see that every day.", Butch stated as he began to poke toddler Buttercup's tummy making her giggle in response.

"Do voo wan voo pway?(Do you want to play?)", the miniture structure of Blossom asked her bored counterpart.

"What game?", Brick asked the tiny toddler in front of her.

Blossom looked at Bubbles and then they looked at Buttercup then the girls stood on the tables they were sitting on.

"Catch tag!", the three little girls cheered as they hugged their counterparts and began to run around the room. The game catch tag was when instead of tagging someone, you would catch/hug them.

"So we are supposed to catch them?", Boomer asked. Brick and Butch just shrugged as they chased their counterparts around the room. Boomer just followed his brothers' example finding this game pointless. Kids love it when you somewhat crawl around and chase them then catch them in your arms.

Butch jumped towards Buttercup, but she dodged by super jumping over him. "Missed me, Missed me, now you gotta kiss me!", she said and began to run around again. Butch just gagged at her words and continued to chase her.

Brick jumped at Blossom from the side but she literally ran over him. "Siwy Biwy!"(Silly Billy!), Blossom said as she ran some more.

Boomer instead just sat in one place as Bubbles ran around him in circles. His face was very serious with a strict touch. Bubbles stopped and looked at him with confusion.

"Won't voo cats me?(Won't you catch me?)", Bubbles asked him looking straight into his deep blue eyes. Boomer quickly smiled and grabbed Bubbles into his arms.

"Caught you!", Boomer cheered as Bubbles giggled, sitting up in his lap, watching the other girls still running around.

Butch and Brick then stood back to back as streaks of pink and green streamed the floor in a mesmerizing pattern. The patter began to become dis-organized leaving the 2 ruffs in confusion. Then as if as perfect synch, the two ruffs captured their counterparts into their arms.

" Awww... Voo coht us...(Awww...You caught us...)", Buttercup said with a bit of a pout.

"Dat wuz fun!(That was fun!) Again!Again!", Blossom said.

Then Bubbles yawned. Right on key, Blossom yawned after her, and then Buttercup after her.

"Tired shrimps?", Boomer asked.

The girls nodded as their eyelids slowly fell. Then they were fast asleep in the boys' arms. That earned them a crisp red blush from the ruffs.

"I guess it is nap time...",Brick said.

"I'm pretty tired myself...", Butch said.

"Me too.", Boomer said.

"Where should we let them sleep?", Butch asked.

"Should be fine if they sleep with us.", Brick said as he put Blossom down on his bed.

"Since they are just kids...", Boomer began.

"It should be okay. And technically they are toddlers.", Butch finished.

The ruffs took off their coats and fell asleep next to their counterparts on 3 seperate beds.

What they didn't notice in the middle of their naps was a cloud of smoke appear next to the ruffs while sleeping, engulfing the whole room slowly then fading away in a snap. Leaving 3 original figures.

!~!~!~!~!~!~

(An hour and a half later; no one's pov)

Brick began to hold the thing he believed was a small little figure closer to him in his sleep. The only thing was that this supposedly small figure felt about his height. He slowly opened his heavy eyelids and saw a blurry version of the baby Blossom. Once his vision became clear, he saw that baby Blossom wasn't a baby no more! She was taller than him with hair that fell to her ankles even with it in a high pony tail. The worst part to him was that he was holding her from the waist and their faces were only centimeters apart.

Brick let go quickly and jumped out of bed with a furiously red face. He was about to scream but covered his mouth before anyone would wake up.

Too late!

Boomer and Butch fell off the beds and screamed. The girls then woke up and screamed too. They took turns for 5 times each and then together they screamed. Butch and Boomer became bright red like Brick as the girls became faint pink.

"What's going on here!?", Blossom demanded. She jumped off the bed hoping to fly but quickly realized her power shoes were removed.

"I thought my shoes felt softer.", she said earning a sweat drop from all of them.

Buttercup got up and tried to summon her hammer but couldn't find it.

"Where did my hammer go!?", Buttercup asked to no one in particular.

Blossom reached to the top of her head and realized she had a ponytail with no bow! They tried to summon their weapons but it was no use.

"What did you do to us!?", Bubbles asked the ruffs.

The ruffs just shrugged. Then they slowly began to smirk.

"You are powerless hags...", Boomer began.

"Which means we are stronger...", Butch said.

"Now it is time to fight!", Brick said.

The RRBZ saw the lolipops from earlier stuck to the puffs' varsity vests and pulled it off. They snatched it into their mouths and began to glow. Not bright but with a steamy black.

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

**Me: This chappie is done!*eyes turn brown***

**Me: Why are you guys looking at me like that?**

**Elliot: You went red eyes again.**

**Me: Again!?**

**Yunakuroba: Totally! It was kinda fun to be honest.**

**Kaito: You can say that again.**

**Me: Anyway, Ima check the dare mailbox.**

**I take out some dare mail and read it out loud to everyone.**

**Me: This is from lollygirl8. Dear Kimeko-chan, I dare Brick to kiss Momoko. It doesn't have to be on the lips but that would be funny. K bye... You heard her reds...**

**Brick: She does know that I am only 10 and she is 13 right?**

**Me: Well duh! That's why she said it didn't have to be on the lips.**

**Brick: Uhhhhh...*pecks Momoko's cheek and becomes red.***

**Momoko: *blushes and holds her cheek while looking away***

**Me: Wan't to read the next one Yuna-chi?**

**Yunakuroba: Okay!*takes a dare mail from me and opens it.* From:** **Kit kat It reads: HAHAHAHAHA haha rrbz u losers yeah! PPGZ you r not losers ur awesome so r u Kimeko- chan... Will u be my sister? Anyway dares r:  
Momoko: NO MORE CANDY FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE! Boy crazyBEEP* whispers that bit*  
Kaoru: BE MORE AWESOMER! Tomboys rule!  
Miyako: BE SWEETER TO EVERYBODY ;)  
KIMEKO-CHAN: make me your co-host! Ps you and bc are more awesomer than anybody I met... Ps KILL BUTCH... And his bros**

**Me: Now you people see why this is rated T! Anyway, thanks Kit kat! If you want to be my co-host though, you need an account and PM me after you make one! Also I guess we can be fanfic sisters! And I don't kill people...Sorry...the worst I can do is hit them in this story with a pipe. Begin the dares!**

**Elliot: This 'ought to be fun!**

**Momoko: No candy...awww...*throws out all of her candy***

**Kaoru: How do I be more awesome if I am awesome?**

**Me: Do some tricks on your skateboard!**

**Kaoru: Easy enough...*Takes out skate board and does a bunch of awesome tricks***

**Everyone claps for her.**

**Miyako: I can do this one! *Gives everyone a cookie and sends one to Kit Kat***

**Me: This last one is so sweet! Thankyou! Oh and I guess I have to hurt the boys...**

**Boomer: Please make it quick!**

**Butch: Not again...**

**Me: Uhm... If you would please...*Looks at Kaito***

**Kaito: Hai: *Pokes a weak spot on my neck and my hair goes on fire with my eyes as red as Brick's. I pull out a steel pipe and chase the RRBZ around the room***

**Yunakuroba: How do we sign this type of thing out?**

**Elliot: Like this.*grabs me by the waist and begins to whisper things into my ear making me turn beat red.***

**My eyes turn dark brown and I push Elliot away from me.**

**Me: PERVERT!*beet red***

**Yunakuroba: Read me and KaoruLovesButchieBoy 's and Lunapok 's stories too please!**

**Kaito: Don't forget to review and leave dares!**

**Me: Thanks for reading and lets see who will be online next time on the after/before chat! Bai Bai~!3**


End file.
